narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inogei Yamanaka
| status =Alive | birthdate =April 17 | age = : 22 Part II: 26 BF-PII: 31 | gender =Male | height =6'2" | weight =172lbs | blood type =AB- | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Drummer | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Inokochi Yamanaka (Brother) Aome Hatake (Fiance) Kurumi Hatake (Step Daughter) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =Chubu | classification = | reg = | academy =6 | chunin =7 | jonin =8 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can chakra Can change his chakra frequency | nature = Water Release Wind Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Oobleck Body Technique Yūsumi Gugenka Yūsumi Gugenka: Byakugō Yachihoko Yūsumi Gugenka: Goisaiteigi Henkai Yūsumi Gugenka: Hitomukashi Tashō Yūsumi Gugenka: Keitai Yū Yūsumi Gugenka: Keitainaki Yū Yūsumi Gugenka: Myōshiki Yūsumi Gugenka: Shirushi Chōkoku Yūsumi Gugenka: Yutsubo | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools =Unique Nagitina }} Inogei Yamakana is one of two illegitimate children born from an father and a mother during the . At the age of twenty-four, he was killed by Sadao Uchiha, only to brought back and restored within the present with the help of many generations later. He currently resides in in the and is married to Aome Hatake. His unfathomable prowess with earned him the moniker of Yutsubo (油壺, Inkwell). Background A very noble man, born and raised in the hardship and death-ridden times of the , he was raised as a child of an Akimichi male and a Yamanaka female. War demanded only the best of a shinobi and with death lurking around every tree and within every warzone, Inogei would find himself becoming a man quicker than ever, as survival demanded his complete focus in a war ridden world. Growing up with a younger brother, he would find himself fighting alongside members about twice a week, against the likes of the . After losing his younger sibling in an ambush, he would stare death right in the face at the hands of . Having cut his leg badly, Inogei took a swift step back, wanting to retreat, but Izuna took a menacing step forward causing the eight-year-old Yamanaka to trip. Upon hitting the ground, Izuna charged forward with his blade as his foe burned into his mind the last moments of his life. Feeling a thump in his wooden armor, Inogei would find himself next to a tree marked with a signature Kunai of Tobirama Senju. In all his life, he never thought he'd be saved by a top-tier senju such as Tobirama. Having had his life saved by such a looked-up to individual, he would strive to become the best shinobi he could be, ultimately paving the way for his clan in the process. During war, he was killed by a Uchiha, before being restored in the present with assisstance from . Abilities Inogei is highly skilled at various types of . A particular field he has master is jutsu in the form of . Utilizing Ink, he has displayed a wide variety of different jutsu. Using his ink alone, he is able to induce concealed on targets, with target often ensnaring themselves in a double illusion from simply laying eyes on his ink. Because of his mastery over ink itself, some believe him to be the only shinobi to truly master Ink itself, as evident with his use of Yūsumi Gugenka and its derived techniques. When harmed to where he bleeds, his blood transforms into ink upon exiting his body. At will, the ink can be red to fool targets or be black, or switch to or between colors in an instant to fool targets. Once his blood splashes on a target, he can swiftly go from there with other tactics. Ninjutsu Utilizing his unique ink, he is able to fend off targets by attacking them with his ink. On the other hand, his ink can also serve to defend and aid him in numerous situations and can even alter its own nature to suit Inogei's needs. Highly skilled with ink, he normally fashions his own weapons by simply waving his hand, or simply molding chakra through his ink. His ink can also transform into a weapon or simply release one to him at will. Using his ink, he is able to instantly formulate character within his ink to enhance it, and with his weapon of choice, ???, or his will, he can carry out and use said abilities. One such technique was Inogei drawing a circle, then entering it before appearing elsewhere. Using ink, he is able to directly defy laws normally in place. By merely altering the properties of his ink at will to adapt to anything before him, he is able to literally flip the tides of a battle in an instant in his favor. By simply drawing characters of techniques and items he envisions, Inogei can materialize and use them to their full extent. Genjutsu Bukijutsu Utilizing his ink, Inogei can personify kanji and characters themselves, causing them to take on the attributes of weapons. This literally means that at any given moment, Inogei is able to use literal kanji as weapons. After years of practice, he has even displayed the ability to use the weapons of others by simply materializing the name of the weapon, causing its effects to manifest as well. Hearing lores of the legendary , Inogei merely shaped his ink into the kanji of the weapon to invoke its effects, allowing him to slice through opposition with no resistance. Nintaijutsu Inogei is well practiced in a subdivision of called " , or "Ninja Body Techniques". During times of war, he invented a style of Nintaijutsu he refers to as Yutsuboken (油壺拳, Inkwell Fist). Be secreting ink from his body via chakra, Inogei is able to dish out physical damage to the target while giving them the ability to further induce effects onto them or restrict the target's movements in a variety of ways. Because of his unearthly connection with ink, Inogei is able convert chakra into ink as easily as can create sand. Even if his entire chakra network is compromised, he can convert chakra within cells, but outside tenketsu into chakra, before forcing it through his skin to do his bidding. By simply coming into contact with an object, Inogei can willingly leave ink on it. After doing so, he is able to remotely control the ink on the target to consume the targets chakra and convert it into more ink. By causing the ink to enter his bloodstream, Inogei can enhance his very body with it, which normally manifests as tattoos under the skin in the form of various kanji. It was said that he once killed a shinobi using the romanji "Shiken" (死拳, Death Fist), which caused the target to literally die. Gallery InogeiYamanaka_Portrait.png|Inogei's normal appearance InogeiYamanaka_Training.png|Inogei training InogeiYamanaka_Suit.jpg InogeiYamanaka Present2.jpg|Inogei's right after burning a bunch of calories. InogeiYamanaka KissingKurumiOffToAcademy.jpg InogeiYamanaka_SmokingShirtless.jpg Trivia *'Inogei' means "Boar Art". *Ichibee Hyousube of Bleach, Yasushi Takagi of Nana, and Shinya Kougami of Psycho Pass represents Inogei Yamanaka, old and bald and with hair, respectively. *Inogei died in the . *Inogei was restored by at age 22. He lived within the present for 2 more years before meeting Aome and ultimately falling in love with her. *Inogei used to smoke on a normal basis before meeting Aome. Afterwards, he started smoking less and less and ultimately seeks to kill the habit. *Despite death at an early age, Inogei was known in the as a war veteran. *Inogei was considered an shinobi during the Warring States Period. *The only shinobi within present time that knows how Inogei made it to the present is Kan Korimachi. *In A Daliance That Could Be More, Inogei revealed that his younger brother's name was "Inokochi" (猪狡知), meaning "Boar Craft". This fits partially with his name, forming "Art and Craft".